Boring
by Flynt Coal
Summary: (KomaHina) (ENDGAME SPOILERS WARNING!) Komaeda visits Hinata on the last few days before Project Kamukura Izuru, struggling to be able to express how he feels before the project happens.


The students of Hope's Peak weren't allowed to converse and mix with the reserve department. The upper-class school didn't want to symbols of hope being watered down by the talentless individuals across the fence. Not that Komaeda could care less.

The boy in question took a breath before leaping, scrambling to find the foothold in the fence that he always looked for, and hurried himself over, taking care that he wasn't seen. The barrier between the real academy and the reserve department was supposed to be guarded, but scarcely anyone even bothered. To Komaeda, he felt like he deserved to be on this side of the fence rather than the true elite school itself. He had just as much talent as an ordinary high school student, save for some pathetic luck. At least he got to see the real students of hope up close and personally.

After falling along the other edge of the fence, he rushed along, hearing the bell ring. A large mass of students poured out of the doors, and he watched attentively for the one that should not be in the reserve department. The one that brimmed with hope like no other, even more than the actual Hope's Peak students.

And there he was. Hinata strolled out of the building looking rather positive, and took a moment to view the academy admirably. He usually did this, but today his eyes seemed to shine with pure elation, a look of optimism that would light up Komaeda like a Christmas tree. Or would, if Komaeda didn't know why he was particularly upbeat today.

Slowly Hinata lowered his gaze and met Komaeda's eyes, which watched him amusedly while he walked over to meet the white-haired boy. Hinata failed to hide his thrill of the one thing he was truly passionate about. Komaeda kept up his carefree grin, despite how concerned he was. Even so, Hinata failed to notice.

"So it's tomorrow… Hinata-kun?" He forced all his might into not sounding distressed or worried. He didn't want Hinata to have to go through this, but seeing how just thinking about it brought a spark to Hinata's eyes, how could he express his uneasiness about it? "Yep… I'm just excited. To think, I'll get to finally be part of the real Hope's Peak Academy..." There were very few things that could make Hinata this stoked, so there wasn't a real way to say it was a bad idea, no matter how much he wished he could.

He muttered to himself, "...Project Izuru Kamukura…"

The pair walked home together, as per usual. Komaeda played with his fingers anxiously, wondering if Hinata could change his mind about this now. He didn't know what was to come out of the project, as it was advertised heavily that Hinata would awaken to be the beacon of hope to the entire school. Being Komaeda Nagito, you would think he would agree to that in seconds, but someone even to him felt… off… about it.

After all, Hinata was already the shining hope of his life, what could possibly amplify that?

There was another thing. Komaeda had no evidence that anything negative would befall Hinata during or after the procedure. Besides what was already mentioned, he knew little more about the project. But he did believe Hinata was perfect as he was, and was capable of achieving the true hope the other loved so much even without the school's help (or hinderance). It's what made Hinata-kun so special to him, and even part of what made Komaeda… fall in love with him.

Human trash wasn't even close to being worthy of being the best friend of the manifestation of hope, and yet he was, so he dared not to ask of more, and kept his little crush a secret. Even now, as they paced down the sidewalk, the orange streaks of sunlight made his eyes shine so beautifully, and everything from the way he walked to the sound of his harsh but comforting voice just seemed so alluring. Along with that, he could stare at his lips all day, pondering what they would feel like against his own. Komaeda knew he didn't deserve this stunning being before him, but he still didn't want it to be taken away from him tomorrow, or anytime at all. Right now, he treasured the moment, so if he were not to see it again, he would at least remember it.

It was the next day. Komaeda looked boredly out the classroom window, wondering why time flowed so quickly. It didn't take long for class to be over, and Komaeda escaped the room, rushing as swiftly as he could, heat pounding as he drew nearer to the fence. In one skilled motion he grabbed hold of it and flipped to the other side, desperate that he dare not be late. Not today.

For an instant, he wondered if say he were to confess how he felt, Hinata would decline proceeding with the project. There wasn't much to lose, so he decided to try. However, the second Hinata stepped out of the door, Komaeda's palms started to sweat a little, and he felt a tad dizzy merely by looking at Hinata's breathtakingly hope-filled face, and so his plan watered away, overtaken by his lack of nerve. Hinata moved quickly to Komaeda, a genuine grin rooted into his face. Try as he might, Komaeda's willpower withered away at the sight of the gorgeous smile worn by the other. In the end, Komaeda chickened out.

It was too short of a walk to the correct building, and Komaeda wasn't allowed inside. This was it, he supposed. Hinata gave him a friendly hug, a hug the latter took in slowly and cherished happily. There was a feeling that came when you realize you missed your last chance to confess your love for another, and that feeling drove into Komaeda like a hot knife. Using the last drops of whatever strength remained within him, he forced himself not to cry.

It was many days later that Komaeda caught word that the Project Izuru Kamukura subject requested him. He knew he needed to go, he needed to see this "beacon of hope" created out of his best friend and crush, he needed to reassure himself that Hinata was still normal and as shockingly perfect as always.

Arriving at the hospital room, he checked the room number twice and hesitantly knocked. Upon entry, he assumed he should have checked the room number again, because before him was not Hinata. Issue is, it was the right room. But the subject before him still was not Hinata Hajime. At least, not anymore.

A gleam of red flashed across the face of the figure upon the bed, a dark face that sparked of heavy disinterest. The silly spike of an ahoge that Komaeda had always found amusing ceased to remain anymore. Dusky hair was spread across the person's face, covering sharp crimson irises that made the other boy wary. This was definitely not Hinata. He knew this student was something entirely different.

"Komaeda Nagito." The voice made Komaeda flinch. It sounded like it was laced with Hinata's ravishing voice, but twisted and almost sinister, as if it was a mockery of the reserve student's sound.. "So you are him… how boring."

"Boring" was heavily emphasised, and bit into Komaeda a little. Even so, he built up his determination. "Why did you want me to visit you… Izuru-san…?" Simply saying the new name threw a blow at the white-haired boy's strength. He didn't want to be here any longer. He didn't want to be near the red-eyed individual. He wanted to go home with Hinata, and-

"I was simply curious. The person I was seemed to had feelings for you, so I was slightly interested as of why." The student upon the hospital bed was startlingly honest, but that wasn't where Komaeda' attention dwelled. _Hinata-kun… liked… me…?_ The concept failed to sink in well. Unfortunately, the new student continued. "You are not of interest any longer, however. To me, you are simply…" Each word formed itself into a blade and sliced itself into Komaeda. This time he failed to prevent himself from welling with tears. "...boring."

_Where did you go, Hinata-kun?_

"Leave my sight."

_I loved you too, Hinata-kun._

"...boring."

_Please come back…_

Komaeda Nagito despaired.


End file.
